Various mobile and hand-held devices, such as tablet computers, electronic scanning devices, point-of-sale devices, cell phones, media players, and other objects may be held in one hand by a user. For example, a user may support the mobile device with one hand on the back of the device or by grasping the side of the device. The user may then interface with a touch screen on the mobile device or perform other functions with his or her other hand. However, holding such a device with one hand may be cumbersome and can present the problem that the device may be dropped and potentially damaged. Additionally, when the mobile device is held in one hand by grasping the side of the device, the user's hand may become fatigued. Also, the user may wish to rotate the mobile device without changing the position of his or her hand while holding the device.
There are also situations when a user may desire to support more than one mobile device at a time using only one hand. For example, a tablet computer may be used in conjunction with a credit card scanner or other point-of-sale device during a business transaction (e.g., at check-in or check-out). However, the use of multiple devices may tend to limit mobility of the user to a stationary desk or register, which can be inconvenient in certain situations.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a holder and mobile platform assembly that can be conveniently positioned in the palm of a user's hand and configured to support a plurality of mobile devices with relative ease and comfort.